phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars
A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away in summer, Phineas and Ferb are living happily on Tatooine, just one moisture farm over from Luke Skywalker. They find themselves thrust into a global rebellion when the plans for blowing up the Death Star accidentally fall into their hands. Now that fate has suddenly pulled them into the fight for freedom, they must go in search of a pilot who can take them to the Rebels so they can hand over the plans. Complicating matters, Candace -- the boys' sister -- has a Stormtrooper-like intent on "busting rebels" who chase Phineas and Ferb across the galaxy in hopes of retrieving the Death Star plans. Meanwhile, back on the Death Star, Dr. Darth Enshmirtz, a low level Darth, has created a Force-powered "Sith-inator" that he plans to use against the Rebel Alliance. Agent P, working undercover for the Rebellion, is dispatched to stop him, but quickly gets trapped in carbonite. Then, things take a startling turn when Ferb is accidentally hit by the full blast of Dr. Darth Enshmirtz's "inator" and becomes an evil Sith. Read the full summary... Concept Art PhineasSavesCandace.jpg|Phneas saves Candace. (Notice Luke and Leia swinging in the background). By Kyle Menke. Cuttingitclose.jpg|The boys cut it close on the Death Star. By Kyle Menke. LukePhineasnadFerb.jpg|Luke Skywalker makes an appearance. By Kyle Menke. IsabellaFighterPilotMeap.jpg|Meap and Isabella in Mos Eisley Cantina. By Kyle Menke. CandaceRebelBusting.jpg|Candace, Baljeet and Buford as stormtroopers. By Kyle Menke. KyleMemkeConceptArt.jpg|Phineas, Ferb and Isabella inside the Centennial Chihuahua. By Kyle Menke. AgentPStarWars.jpg|Agent P as a Rebel Trooper. By Kyle Menke. Isabella at Space Bar.jpg|Isabella at Mos Eisley's Cantina with Han and Chewbacca. By Kyle Menke. Phineas fights Ferb Star Wars.jpg|Phineas and Darth Ferb fight. By Kyle Menke. star_wars_exotic_world_01_revised.jpg|Background of an alien world. By Patrick O'Connor. star_wars_exotic_world_03_forest_revised.jpg|A different view of the exotic world. By Patrick O'Connor. Spoilers Perry piloting.jpg|Perry the Rebelpus Ferb heart Tatooine.jpg|Ferb at the Cantina...gift shop? Stormtrooper Candace.jpg|Stormtrooper Candace is lookin' to bust her some jedi scum. Wide View Candace Stormtrooper.jpg|Stormtrooper Candace in the editing room tumblr_n5ubc3wmZi1sckxpto1_500.jpg|phineas and darth ferb fighting in disney xd promo Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 4.43.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 4.43.39 PM.png|Where's R2 going? Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 4.44.14 PM.png I mean...png ...not fair!.png It's so...png But first...png The Rebels need to be controlled...png Since I was young...png PnF SW 8.png PnF SW 7.png PnF SW 6.png PnF SW 5.png PnF SW 4.png PnF SW 3.png PnF SW 2.png Star Wars.jpg|A sneak peek from Disney XD Summer Previews Darth Vader Store.jpg Phineas and Ferb on a Speeder.jpg|Now this is the only way to relax...on a Speeder. Ferb-star-wars-1.jpg Ferb-star-wars-2.jpg|Ferb, Pilot Isabella, and Phineas in the Centennial Chihuahua. isabell.png isabellasolo.png Norm-3PO.png RunningontheDeathStarPFStarWars.png|Is Buford wearing Ferb's robe? TantiverunPFStarWars.png R2projectinghologrampPFStarWars.png PhineaswithbinocularsandFerbwithsandpeoplepuppet.png PhineasandFerbonSpeeders.png PhineasandFerbmeetsR2-D2.png Perrywithgun.png PerrytheRebelpusmakesgrringsound.png LeiahologramPFStarWars.png LawrenceandLindainPFStarWars.png TheForcesurround'sus.png IsabellaPFStarWars.png Idon'tthinkwecanfloatallthewayhome.png HanSoloPFStarWars.png DeathStarTrenchPFStarWars.png DeathStarPFStarWars.png DarthVaderandDarthenshmirtz.png Darthenshmirtzwithflashlight.png Darthenshmirtz.png C-3POandR2-D2PFStarWars.png BobaFettPFStarWars.png Phineas-And-Ferb-Star-Wars1-300x200.jpg neverstandoncartoonyx's.PNG|CARBONITE!!! Phineas-and-Ferb-Star-Wars-post-11.jpg Phineas-and-Ferb-Star-Wars-post-7.jpg Phineas-and-Ferb-Star-Wars-post-31.jpg Phineas-and-Ferb-Star-Wars-post-6.jpg ChewieHanIsa.jpg Promotional PFStarWarsPoster.jpg star wars phineas.jpg star wars ferb.jpg stormtrooper candace.jpg perry the rebelpus.jpg pilot isabella.jpg darthenschmirtz.jpg stormtrooper buford.jpg stormtrooper baljeet.jpg major hologram.jpg twilek vanessa.jpg File:Phineas and Ferb Star Wars - Premiere Trailer - Disney Channel Official|Video trailer Phineas and Ferb Star Wars.JPG IMG_5274-610x350.jpg JediPerry.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries